Within Temptation
by shadowninja13
Summary: Ocxsasu My name's CJ. Everyone thinks I'm a guy, but I'm really a girl. I never correct them or anything, I really don't care. Let me tell you one thing: Get in my way and you're going to get shocked.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on here.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

It was another boring day at the academy. Iruka was mind-numbing me with a lecture on something I really didn't care about. I looked out the window. "CJ," Iruka said, "I'm I boring you?"

"Yeah," I said stilling looking out the window, "you are."

"You're my best student," he said slamming his hand on the desk in front of me, "why must you act this way?"

"Cuz I can." I said smirking.

"If you keep acting this way," Sasuke said, "you'll give Shikamaru a run for his money."

"Shut up Uchiha." I said shooting him a mean look. I was probably the only girl in school that wasn't crushing on Sasuke. Though everyone would think that's gross. Everyone, including the teachers, thought that I was a guy. No one knew that I was a girl. I always wore my hair up in a black bandanna.

"Hey!" Ino and Sakura shouted together. "Don't talk to Sasuke like that!"

"Oh, shut up!" I shouted back. "I'll say what I want to say and Sasuke's want-to-be girlfriends won't change that!"

"CJ, that's enough!" Iruka shouted at me.

"Whatever." I said leaning back in my seat. An idea popped in my head. 'I should walk up to the front of the class,' I thought, 'and take off my bandanna. Then everyone will know I'm a girl. The looks on their faces. Hilarious. Nah, I'd like my secret to stay a secret. But still it would be funny for me.'

* * *

'School was as boring as usual.' I thought walking into my apartment. My head was down. Everything seemed so dull. I got to my door and unlocked it. Looking up my eyes meet another pair. I took a step back. "Whoa." I said stepping back. "Do you have to get in my face like that?" I turned around and close the door. "Why haven't you gone back?" 

"So what did you do today that you don't want me to know about?" Black Dragon asked. "You know, you only ask that when you've done something bad."

"No I don't." I said. "Anyways you said that you were going back this morning, so why didn't you?"

"I'd thought I'd stick around for a while long." She said. I sat down on the couch. "You don't summon me as much as you use to."

"Maybe I don't like being followed." I sighed, "I know you follow me everywhere. It's kind of creepy."

"You have something on you mind, spill." Black Dragon said curling up beside me.

"I'm just thinking about graduation next month," I said, "and who will be on my team. 'Any one besides Uchiha and Naruto.' I thought. "I'm the best student in the class. I just don't want to be stuck with a couple of losers."

"If you're lucky you might be stuck with the Uchiha boy." She said

"Lucky?!" I said surprised. "That's worst then death. A lot of girls want him on their team. I'm not one of them." There was a long silence. "I have to go train, where are my gloves?"

"On the counter." She said. I got up and grabbed my gloves. I quickly put them in a pocket of my cloak.

"I'll see you later." I said walking out the door. I locked the door and started off to the training ground.

I was almost to the training grounds when Naruto popped out in front of me. "Where were you to today?" I asked.

"Oh just hanging around." Naruto shrugged.

I walked by Naruto and keep going to the training grounds. Naruto ran up behind me and grabbed my bandanna off my head. "Ha-ha I got your bandanna!" He laughed. I spun around. My long hair fell down. I could hear foot steps coming.

"Naruto, give that back!" I yelled. I knew that with my hair up I looked like a boy, but with my hair it was a different story. The foot steps were getting closer.

"Why do you look like a girl?" He asked. 'To stupid to figure it out.' I thought grabbing his arm. I jumped into a tree. A man walked by.

"That was too close." I said sliding down the tree, Naruto followed me. "Now if you don't mind." I grabbed my bandanna. I pulled up my hair and slipped my bandanna back over my head.

"Hey you never answered my question." Naruto complained. "Why do you look like a girl with your hair down?"

I sighed. "Naruto put two and two together." I said. "I am a girl."

"But you always said-"Naruto started.

"I actually never said that I was a guy." I said cutting him off. "And no one will know will ever find out." I held up a kunai. "Right Naruto." He nodded. "Good." 'He fell for my threat.' I thought putting away my kunai.

I continued on my way. I pulled on my gloves as I walked on the training grounds. I stood in front of a dummy swinging from a branch. I squeezed my hands into fist and then let relaxed them. A familiar chirping filled my ears. I ran towards the dummy. I hit the area where the heart is, then the lungs, and then I spun around and kicked it in the head. I was behind it now. I quickly pulled out a kunai, I ran beside it making a huge gash on the side. I stood up; the dummy fell apart behind me.

"Whoa." Someone said. I looked at who said it.

"Oh, hey Naruto." I said. I walked over to the dummy and started fixing it.

"So you're a girl." He said.

I looked up at him. "Naruto," I said, "we've all ready established that fact. Now get to the point."

"Do you have a crush on Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." I said. "I don't have time for crushes, and I don't like Sasuke. He thinks he's better than everyone less, when he's not." I pulled the rope tight. "There good as new. Why'd you ask?"

"Well all the other girls have a crush on Sasuke," Naruto explained, "and I just wondered if you had one on him."

"First off," I said leaning against the tree, "not all girls have a crush on Sasuke. I'm one of them, and the other one has a crush on you."

"Really who?" Naruto asked looking very excited.

"Man, you really are dumb." I said shocked. "You mean you haven't noticed her crushing on you? Everyone has noticed. Pay more attention." Naruto gave me a mean look.

"See ya." Naruto said as he walked away. I kept training. 'Black Dragon might be happy Naruto knows.' I thought. 'But who knows, she just might be surprised. Oh well.'

* * *

This is my first chapter. Please R&R 

shadowninja


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and looked at the calendar. "Whoa." I said getting up. "I almost forgot what day it is." I stood up and did my morning routine. I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, comb and put up my hair, and got dress.

As I walked to school someone bumped into me. I turned around. "Hey, watch it next time!" I shouted. "Oh Naruto, excited for today?"

"I can't wait to graduate." Naruto said putting on one of his classic cheesy smiles. "Once I'm Genin, I'll be one step closer to becoming Hokage. Then everyone in the village will respect me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard that speech a thousand times." I said as we started off. "Having a dream is one thing, but saying it every five minutes is another. I wonder who will be on my team."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"We get put into a three man squad." I explained. "Then we get stuck with a Jonin to takes us on missions to train us some more." 'Oh, I hope Uchiha isn't on my team.' I thought as the academy came into view. "So have been practicing your Clone Jutsu?"

"Well sort of." Naruto said as we walked in to the academy.

"What do you mean sort of?!" I scolded Naruto as we walked into the classroom. "They might quiz you on that! Do you want to fail?!"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "I won't fail! Do you want me to" I quickly shot my hand up and covered his mouth.

"Naruto!" I shouted.

"Oh right. Sorry." Naruto said. "I wasn't thinking."

"When do you ever think?" I smirked. I saw Uchiha staring at me and Naruto. I quickly shot him a mean look. He just closed his eyes. Naruto walked away and sat down at a desk. Iruka came in.

"Ok everyone, we will now start calling you to be tested." He said when he got to the front of the room.

'Boring.' I thought as Iruka called the first student. 'I wonder what I'll be tested on. I've been training hard on everything so there's nothing to worry about. But then why do I have this feeling like something terrible is going to happen?' Iruka came in and called another one. 'I'll be up soon. Man, I am so bored!' I stared in space. I let my mind drift to a memory of when I got my bandanna

I was about two and sitting on my grandmother's lap. "Hey grandma, what was my father like?" I asked.

"He was strong, bold, but kind," she explained, "I see a lot of him in you. I also see your mother on you. She was kind and gentle, too."

"How did they die?" I asked.

"They died in a battle with the demon." She said. The only demon I knew that attacked the nine-tails, so I figured that demon is what she meant. She slid me off her lap and walked out of the room. I walked to the window and looked out. My grandma walked out and tied something around my head.

"What's this?" I asked pulling it off.

"That was your father's bandanna." She said giving me a smile. "I think he would want you to have." I studied the bandanna. In the corner was stitched the letters C J.

"C J. Were those my father's initials?" I asked. She nodded. I thought for a moment. "Can you start calling me CJ from now?" She gave me 'Why do you want to that' look.

"Why?" She asked.

"I like the name CJ and those were my father's initials." I said putting the bandanna back on.

"Ok, just promise me this, you will not forget who you really are." she said sitting down on the couch.

"Ok, I won't." I said climbing onto her lap.

I put my chin on the desk. 'Sorry grandma," I thought, 'I did forget who I am.' I just realized that Uchiha was the only other person left in the room. I got up and walked to the window.

"Why are you friends with Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

The question surprised me at first. "Why do you care?" I asked still looking out the window.

"Answer my question first." He said.

"I don't take orders from you." I said turning around. 'What do all the girls see in him?' I thought. 'Crushing on someone that doesn't even know you exist. Well he has to know they exists cuz they follow him everywhere.'

"Naruto knows something about you that you don't want other people to know." Sasuke said. "What is it?"

"If I didn't want other people to know, why would I want you to know?" I said shooting him another mean look. 'Especially you.' I thought. "Any was, that's none of your business." Sasuke stood up.

"Why are you friends with Naruto?" He asked again.

"I could kill you with one finger." I said holding up my pointer finger. "In fact I could kill you with out even touching you." 'Yeah, all I have to do is summon Black Dragon.' I thought. Iruka walked in. He gave us a strange look. "You're lucky."

"Sasuke, come with me." Iruka said. Sasuke followed Iruka out of the room. I waited a few seconds then walked to the door. I put my ear to the door. Nothing. I opened the door and stuck my head out. 'No one's around.' I thought biting my thumb. I closed the door and quickly summoned Black Dragon.

"What do you think your doing?" She whispered as she turned invisible.

"What are you afraid the boogie-man might see you?" I said walking to the window. "No one's around, relax."

"So why'd you summon me?" Black Dragon said sliding up to me. She looked around. "I wonder why they're calling you last."

"Who knows?" I said. "Man, I have been waiting forever. I hope Naruto passed" Black Dragon nodded. 'I know that Naruto is Iruka's favorite student, I just hope that Iruka wasn't too hard on him.' I thought. Iruka came in.

"CJ, come with me." Iruka said. I followed him to another room. Black Dragon followed us. Iruka sat down at the desk. I stood there waiting for directions.


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Hokage walked in. "Lord Hokage." I said surprised. He walked over to me.

"Congratulations." He said giving me a headband.

"What?" I asked taking it.

"You are the newest Chunin." Lord Hokage said. "You showed the most potential out of the entire graduating class, so you have been chosen to be Chunin."

"Thank you." I said in shock. "Wait, what about the Chunin exams?"

"You don't have to take them." Lord Hokage explained. "Every few years if a student has what it takes to become Chunin before he or she is Genin, that student will be graduated to Chunin."

"Cool." I said looking down at the headband. 'Wait till Naruto hears about his.' I thought with a smile. 'He's going to be so jealous.' Everyone walked out of the room but me.

"Wow, Chunin." Black Dragon said turning visible. "So aren't you going to put it on?" I pulled off my bandanna. My long hair fell around my shoulders. I quickly tied the headband. "Quick someone's coming." Black Dragon turned invisible again. I quickly used a transformation jutsu to make my hair short. Iruka walked in.

"Well that's a change." He said. "You don't have to come tomorrow."

"Hm?" I said. "I'm not going to be on a team?"

"No," he said smiling, "you'll go on missions with other teams. Say if like one member is sick you'll fill in for them or if they need a little extra help."

"Ok." I said turning towards the window. Iruka walled out again. I let go of the jutsu as Black Dragon pulled on my cloak. "What?" I asked looking at her.

"You don't seem happy." She said turning visible again. "Still worried about Naruto?"

"Nah," I said as a smile rolled across my face, "I just thinking on how he'll react when he finds out I'm Chunin."

"You've become really close friends with him in the past month." Black Dragon said.

"Yeah I have."

I walked out of the academy. Everyone was gone. I looked round. 'Where's Naruto?' I thought. 'He should be here bragging on how he's a Genin. Oh man, what if he didn't pass?' Something in my gut told me that Naruto was in trouble. 'I have to find him!' 

I ran all over town. 'No sign of him.' I thought running into the ramen shop. "Hey have you seen Naruto?" I asked the man behind the counter.

"No, why?" he asked. I quickly ran out of there before I could answer him. I started to go to all of his normal places.

'Where is he?' I thought jumping onto a roof. I bit my thumb. 'If anyone can find him its Black Dragon.' I quickly summoned her. "Come on, we need to find Naruto." I said sliding on her back.

"Ok hold on." She said lifting of the ground. Black Dragon flew towards the forest. "Why do we need to find him?"

"I have a feeling that he's in trouble." I said throwing my hood up. I turned invisible and so did Black Dragon. "It's like he… well I don't know how to explain it. All I know is that he's in trouble."

"Ok were closing in on him." Black Dragon said lowering into the trees. We stopped about ten yards away from him. "See? Nothing to worry about." Black Dragon whispered.

"Nothing to worry about?! He's just looking at the forbidden scroll!" I whispered. 'Naruto,' I thought sneaking up behind him, 'you've gotten yourself in a lot of trouble and I might not be able to get you out.' I looked over his shoulder. He was studying the Shadow Clone Jutsu. 'What's he up to?' I studied it carefully, memorizing every word. Naruto put down the scroll and got up.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Nothing happened. He did this over and over again until he finally got it. Through out this time I kept asking myself what's he up to. No answer came. I couldn't find one answer for why he was trying to lean this jutsu. Iruka popped in. I quickly snuck out of hearing range.

"Oh man." I whispered to Black Dragon. "Naruto's in really deep trouble." I realize that she wasn't there.

"Why didn't you stop him?" A little voice inside of my head asked.

"I was trying to figure out what he was up to." I whisper while pulling on my gloves. I quietly walked towards Naruto and Iruka. I was about to go into the clearing when I saw Iruka wounded with a huge shuriken.

"You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki yelled. Naruto ran off. Mizuki ran after him.

I quickly ran out into the opening. Something scratched my head. "Naruto!" I yelled as I began to chase after him. I tripped on a root.

"Who are you?" Iruka asked me.

"Huh?" I said looking at him. My hair fell in my face. "Oh." I pushed it out of my face. "Normally you know me with my hair up in a bandanna. I'm CJ."

"You have to after Naruto." Iruka said getting up. I tried to stand up. Pain flowed into my ankle. I dropped down to the ground.

"I can't. My ankle is twisted." I said crawling over to a branch were my bandanna hung. 'And what makes it even worst is that Black Dragon left.' I thought tying it around my head. Iruka got up and ran after Naruto. 'Ok. Think back. Last week I just learned some medical jutsus. What were the hand signs?' I thought for a moment. The hand signs came back to me. I quickly did a healing jutsu and hovered my hand over my ankle. Green chakra swarmed in to my ankle. It healed in no time. 'Now to find Naruto.'

I jumped from tree to tree looking for them. I stopped in a tree by a small clearing. There was Iruka badly hurt, Naruto and Mizuki about to fight. 'I have to stop this.' I thought as Naruto did the Shadow Clone jutsu. Clone appeared everywhere. 'Or Naruto has it covered. How many are there? There's hundreds, no maybe thousands.' They all attack Mizuki. After about ten minutes, Mizuki laid there out cold. I smiled. I didn't need to ask how Naruto did it. The shadow clone jutsu took up all of chakra

"Naruto come here." Iruka said. Naruto walked over to him.

"What, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Close your eyes." Iruka said. Naruto closed his eyes. Iruka took off his headband, and took off Naruto's goggles. He tied his headband around Naruto's head. "You can open your eyes now. Congratulations."

I walked over to Mizuki. I squatted down beside him and pick up a stick. I poked him and few times and then pick him up by the collar and shook him. He didn't wake up. He was badly hurt. "Man Naruto," I said, "you really did a number on him." Naruto and Iruka laughed.

Mizuki started to wake up. He looked up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"For attacking two hidden leaf shinobi and trying to seal the Scroll of Sealing you are sentenced to death." I said lifting up a kunai. I quickly slit his throat.

"What cha doing?" a voice said to me. I looked over my shoulder only to see Black Dragon snaking up to me.

"Is that a talking lizard?" Iruka asked. Naruto busted out laughing.

"I am not a lizard!" Black Dragon spat as fire came out of her mouth. "I am a DRAGON!" She yelled the last part.

"Black Dragon," I said standing up, "take Mizuki to Lord Hokage." She nodded as she slipped under him and took off. "Iruka we better take you to the hospital." I quickly rapped his arm around my neck and help him stand up.

Naruto sat in the chair beside mine as we waited for the doctors to be done operating on Iruka. "Do you think he'll be fine?" Naruto asked his voice over flowing with concern.

I nodded "He's strong." I said. I looked at Naruto in the corner of my eye as a smirk fell on my lips. "Guess what."

"What?" Naruto said looking over at me.

"I'm Chunin." I said. I knew this was mean, but it was the only non-expensive way to get his mind off Iruka.

"What!" He yelled standing up.

"Yup." I said hang my arm over the back of the chair. "I even got my headband from Lord Hokage." Naruto grabbed my cloak forcing me to stand up/

"You better be kidding." He threaten.

"Nope" I said with a smile. My plan was working. I glanced over Naruto should. Iruka was walkout with a nurses help. "Take a chill pill, there's Iruka."

Iruka walked over to us. "Hey CJ, ya think you could do a favor for me?"

"Sure," I shrugged, "What is it?"

I stood in front of the class transformed into Iruka. I gazed over the list Lord Hokage gave me. 'Oh boy.' I thought, 'Naruto was going to hate this.'


End file.
